blue macaws' new life
by MCGamemaster90
Summary: Sequel to "A hard choice". Blu and Jewel are now where they belong at last: in the jungle of Rio de Janeiro. They have everything they ever wanted. But however, they still feel like something is missing in their life.
1. Prologue

**_blue macaws' new life_**

**_Hello, everyone, it's me, MCGamemaster90. I'm sorry this took a little, I had to think of some ideas. But anyone, this is the sequel to "A hard choice" and I tried to make this better._**

**_I hope you like this story. Well, have fun reading. :D This is chapter 1._**

* * *

It was a beautiful quiet day in the city of Rio de Janeiro. It had been one month since the two blue macaws who's names were Tyler Gunderson-Blu for short, and his beautiful wife/mate Jewel.

They were released into the jungle together and now have began their new life together, and it was without a doubt going to be a good life for them.

The following morning, the two blue macaws had awoken next to each other from a loving, relaxing sleep. Blu and Jewel turned towards each other in the nest they shared together and greeted each other with a good morning hug and kiss.

"Good morning, Jewel." Blu greeted while smiling.

"Good morning, Blu." Jewel sweetly greeted in return, and also smiling. "How did you sleep?"

"It was a great." Blu answered while moving his dark blue wings around Jewel and onto her back. "When I have a beautiful girl to cuddle with every night."

Jewel couldn't help but blush in response as she stood up in the nest and out of her husband's/mate's. "Oh, Blu, you make me blush."

Blu joined his wife and stood beside her and placed his wing around her. "I know I do, Jewel. And that's one of the many reasons I love you."

"Thank you." Jewel giggled, moving her wing around Blu's neck and nuzzling it a little. She looked at her handsome mate with a smile on her beak. "Would you like to go and get breakfast, Blu?"

"I would be happy to, Jewel." Blu replied as he stood by the hollow exit out into the jungle and gestured his right wing out floor Jewel, like the gentleman he was. "Lead the way, your Majesty."

Jewel couldn't help but giggle even more in delight as she walked over to hollow exit, and then extended her wings out from her sides and took flight into the jungle's of Rio.

When she was out, Blu watched her beautiful feathers blend in the crystal-clear sky until he too extended his wings out from his sides and took flight to be with the girl he loved.

The two lovebirds flew next to each as they soared through the jungle together like the couple they were. To Jewel this was just another morning until she met Blu.

Blu however, now realized the jungle wasn't so bad. He thought the jungle was a scary place filled with snakes, diseases, and other dangerous things and thought it should be a place to avoid. But now he knew it was a great place to live in! And every morning, birds would wake up early in the morning to sing their usual routine song.

It was perfect song to hear every morning, and Blu could've sworn he had heard it before, years ago maybe, but it didn't really matter now. He would just occasionally listen to it and sometimes sing along.

Blu looked down at the birds singing and nodded his head side to side as they sang their song.

_All the birds of a feather _  
_Do what they love most of all _  
_We are the best at rhythm and laughter _  
_That's why we love Carnaval _

_All so clear we can sing to _  
_Sun and beaches they call _  
_Dance to the music, passion and love _  
_Show us the best you can do _

_Everyone here is on fire _  
_Get up and join in the fun _  
_Dance with a stranger, romance and danger _  
_Magic could happen for real, in Rio _  
_All by itself (itself) _

_You can't see it coming _  
_You can't find it anywhere else (anywhere else) _  
_It's real, in Rio _  
_Know something else (something else) _  
_You can't feel it happening _  
_You can feel it all by yourself_

Blu would enjoy listening to this song ever morning, it was great, and Jewel would sometimes notice him dancing a little to the song and sometimes grinned and rolled her eyeballs around.

But for now, it was time for Blu and Jewel to start their regular day. They would do different things everyday.

They would sometimes spend all day together in their tree hollow, go flying together, go to the beach together, go on dates, do on double-dates with Rafael and Eva, go to Linda's to spend time with her, or most importantly, go Nico's and Pedro's club to dance their tail feathers off.

As for now, they were just going to get some breakfast from the area where various fruits grow for all birds to eat.

* * *

**Hi, everyone! Me here. :D I hope you all liked this chapter so far. I did my best. I will try to update again when I can get on a computer of laptop.**


	2. blue macaws at the beach

**_blue macaws' new life_**

**_Hello, everyone, this is chapter 2 of my second story. Enjoy. :D_**

* * *

The following morning, Blu and Jewel had decided to spend a day at the beach together. The sun was perfect for today's weather, and if they got there early, they might not be disturbed by humans.

Blu landed down on the sand with Jewel, and was happy to see their two friends were also at the beach: Nico the canary and Pedro the cardinal. The blue macaws waved a quick hello with their wings before laying down on the sand to each their day at the beach.

Blu laid his feathery back against the sand, placing both his wings behind the back of his head. "Ahhhhh. Nice day at the beach. Isn't it, Jewel?"

"Mmm, hmm." Jewel replied, humming instead of talking while she laid down on her belly and placed her wings under her head and rested her chin down in them. "Very nice indeed, Blu."

The lovebirds enjoyed their day at the beach, feeling the heat send a warm feeling through their feathers.

The two best friends Nico and Pedro had just finished building a sandcastle together.

Nico stood up and placed both his wings to his sides, proud of the sandcastle he and Pedro built. "That's one fine sand castle."

"Yeah, it is!" Pedro agreed, jumping up from the sand and landing down next to his best friend. "Do you think it's cool and dark in there?"

"Well, let's find out." Nico said, crawling through the door-like hole and into the sand castle. "Come in, Pedro!"

Pedro shrugged and joined his best friend inside the sand castle. They be invisible from everyone else, but you could still hear them talking just fine and perfectly clear.

"Well, it's dark in here, a'ight." Pedro said.

"Yep. And cool, too." Nico added.

Back with the macaws, Jewel had leaned up and saw her handsome mate humming to himself. She smiled and crawled up next to Blu and cuddled next to him, her head rested down on his chest.

Blu noticed his beautiful wife snuggling up to him and placed a wing over her.

Jewel opened her eyes and made face contact with Blu. She moved her left wing around Blu's feathery body to make herself even more comfortable. "This is nice."

"Hmm, mm." Blu agreed, holding Jewel's left wing in his right wing. "Remember when this wing was broken, and I took care of you?"

"Yeah, I remember." Jewel smiled as Blu lifted her wing up and planted a kiss on it. "Stupid Nigel breaking my wing."

"Don't worry, Jewel." Blu said, lifting his free wing up and stroking Jewel down her back feathers softly. "If Nigel was alive and ever returned, he would have to get through me first."

"Blu, that's sweet that you would do anything to protect to me." Jewel said sweetly, but then decided to have a little fun while on the subject. "But in all honesty, Nigel would easily kick your butt."

Blu then looked at Jewel with a saucy face and leaned up from the sand, and prepared to protest against Jewel's judgement. "Hey, I'm tough. I could take on Nigel."

"Yes, Blu, you could." Jewel teased, leaning her wing forward from out her side and tapping Blu's tubby belly a couple of times. "I'm sure your tubby belly could cover me up."

Blu frowned as he looked away from Jewel and began staring into the ocean, acting sulky like a little kid.

Jewel smiled and leaned up behind Blu, and then she placed her light blue wings around him and rested her head on Blu's feathery back, her eyes closed and a grin on her beak. "Don't be like that, Blu. You know I'm only kidding."

"Hmmm." Blu hummed, still looking out into the ocean. "Don't you think I can defend myself."

"Of course I do, Blu." Jewel answered, opening her eyes and playfully rubbed her head against his back. "I just don't think you could take one someone who's stronger than you. But there's no need to worry. Nigel is gone, and even if he was back, I would help you stop him."

Blu finally formed a smile and turned his head back as much as he could to see his mate. "Really Jewel? You mean that?"

"Of course I do, Blu." Jewel smiled, cuddling herself even more into Blu like a soft bed. "Now, cheer up. It's time for a good day."


	3. A date at the samba club

**_blue macaws' new life_**

**_Hello, everyone, this is chapter 3 of this story. And this story is gonna be a little short one, like a small tale series. But I will try to make it as long as possible._**

* * *

The following day, evening had finally arrived in Rio, and for two special lovebirds, they were going on a date for the night. They were heading to the one place that was responsible for making them why they are now.

And that was indeed, Nico and Pedro's club.

In Blu and Jewel's tree hollow, they had just finished getting read for their date.

Jewel had spent most of her evening making her feathers all beautiful and shiny, and had placed a orchid in her feathery crown to make herself look even more beautiful for Blu.

And Blu, he had coned down on his busy feathers and made them all look nice and tidy. He even got a small bird-sized black bow tie to make himself look like a gentle for when he took Jewel out for their date.

Blu and Jewel finished getting ready and turned back to each other simultaneously. They both admired each other before moving closer to each other.

Jewel moved her shiny light blue wings around the back of Blu's tidy neck, and Blu moved his wings around Jewel's shiny beautiful back. They looked into each other's eyes before talking with each other.

"Wow, Jewel. You look amazing." Blu complemented while smiling.

Jewel couldn't help but giggle in delight as she looked at her handsome mate. "Thank you, Blu. You look amazing too. Do you like my flower?"

"Oh, it's not very good news, Jewel." Blu play-talked with Jewel to make it more fun for him and to complement her on her beauty even more. "It makes you look even more beautiful."

"Oh, no, that's such a tragic." Jewel also played along with Blu while cuddling her body even more closer to him. "What do you think we should about that?"

"I think a nice kiss could fix it just fine." Blu playfully suggested while grinning on his beak.

"I couldn't agree." Jewel smirked as she and Blu leaned their faces forward, seconds later she locked their beaks into each other's, kissing passionately, their tongues dancing around in each other's mouths.

They let each other after a couple of seconds. Blu offered his wing out to Jewel, who accepted without hesitation. Then they both flew out of their tree hollow and begin their journey to the samba club.

* * *

After a little flight through the jungle, the lovebirds had made it to the club. And they were expected, all of the birds had moved away and cleared the dance floor just for them.

When they were inside, someone shinned a light on them. And to Blu, he still didn't understand how that light was in the club or why.

Tonight a female yellow macaw was singing instead of Nico or Pedro. She stood up on the stage and began to sing her song as the rhythm of the song started.

_Yeah_  
_Yeah_  
_Yeah_  
_Yeah_

Blu looked over at his beautiful wife and held out his wing to her for Jewel to accept and to dance with him. "Jewel, may this blue macaw have the honor of dancing with you?"

Jewel giggled a little in response, finding Blu's gentleman talk cute and funny, but did accept his wing for Blu to dance her around. "You may indeed. Show me what you can do."

_I got love on my mind_  
_Ain't no use in me wasting time_  
_I got love on my mind_  
_Ain't no use in me wasting time_

_Yeah_  
_Yeah_  
_Yeah_  
_Yeah_

Blu spun Jewel around multiple times and was surprised she was not dizzy yet. The rhythm of the song was just making him dance so much, he couldn't stop no matter what.

And Jewel was having the time of her life. She giggled as Blu danced her around multiple times like a tornado.

_When the heartache is over_  
_I know, I won't be missing you_  
_Won't look over my shoulder_  
_I know that I can live without you_

_Oh, live without you_  
_Oh, I can live without you_  
_Oh, live without you_  
_Oh, I can live without you_

_I got love on my mind_  
_Ain't no use in me wasting time_  
_I got love on my mind_  
_Ain't no use in me wasting time_

Jewel then placed her other wing around Blu's neck as they continued to dance together. Blu in return, placed his free around Jewel's back. They danced in circles as the crowd in the club were cheering for them.

"Woo!" Jewel whooped more excited than she had ever been in a long time. "Dance those tail feathers, Blu!"

"I will indeed, Jewel!" Blu replied, shaking his hips side to side, doing what Jewel had told him to do while they danced.

_Yeah_  
_Yeah_  
_Yeah_  
_Yeah_

_When the heartache is over_  
_I know, I won't be missing you_  
_Won't look over my shoulder_  
_I know that I can live without you_

_Oh, live without you_  
_Oh, I can live without you_  
_Oh, I can live without you_  
_Oh, I can live without you_

Blu then spun Jewel around and pulled him to him. They both looked into each other's chocolate and turquoise eyes. They closed their eyes and made their beaks meet each other and kissed again while the crowd cheered for them.

_I got love on my mind_  
_Ain't no use in me wasting time_  
_I got love on my mind_  
_Ain't no use in me wasting time_

_I got love on my mind_  
_Ain't no use in me wasting time_  
_I got love on my mind_  
_Ain't no use in me wasting time_

_Yeah_  
_Yeah_

* * *

**And this was chapter 3. Sorry if it was short, but like I said, this story is just a short series of tales during what happened after "A hard choice". Thanks for reading so though.**


	4. What is missing in their lives?

**_blue macaws' new life_**

**_Hello, everyone, this is chapter 4 of my story. I am not so sure how long it will be, but we shall found out soon._**

**_Enjoy._**

* * *

After Blu and Jewel's wonderful night of dancing, they had returned to their tree hollow, ready for a good night's sleep. After Blu had removed his bow tie and coned his feathers back up, and after Jewel made her feathers look normal again, they both stayed up for a little while longer.

Blu was sat in the big nest, leaning his back against the hollow wall. Jewel was snuggled up in front of him, her head laid down in his chest and he back cuddled into his body, and under his feathery blue wings.

They both stayed silent while watching the stars together. Jewel made herself even more comfortable, and Blu decided to rest his head on top of Jewel's, to which she didn't mind at all.

"Wow..." Jewel said, breaking the silence she and Blu had been sharing for the last for minutes.

"Mmmmm." Blu hummed to Jewel while smiling on his beak, and not removing his eye-contact from the sky.

"It's so...Beautiful."

"Mmmmm, hmmmm."

Jewel then moved her eyeballs up to see Blu and decided to discuss something with him. "Blu..."

Blu didn't say anything; instead, he moved his eyeballs down to see her. "Yes, Jewel."

"Do you sometimes feel something is missing in our life?" Jewel asked, raising her eyebrow up and turning her head sideways on Blu's chest.

"Come to think of it, Jewel, I do." Blu answered, moving his wings a little more of Jewel to keep her warm and comfortable. "I always feel like something is missing in our life, but I can't quite put a talon on it."

"Me, too." Jewel agreed, moving one talon over the other. "We have each other, love, friends, a great life. What could be missing?"

"I'm not so sure, Jewel." Blu replied as he let Jewel out of his wings and out of his warmth. "But for now, I think we should get some sleep."

Jewel agreed to Blu's suggestions and made herself comfortable in the nest. Blu joined her seconds later. The two lovebirds tucked their heads wing their wings and almost immediately, they fallen asleep and were now ready for another great day.

* * *

The next morning, Blu had woken up, to see his beautiful wife already awake, sitting in the nest and staring out of the tree hollow. He smiled as he leaned up in the nest and scooted forward to Jewel and placed his wings around her.

"Morning, Jewel." Blu greeted, not noticing Jewel's mysterious expression at first. "You're up early. Is something on your mind?"

Jewel turned herself around to make contact with Blu. She spoke to him in a little worried yet strange voice. "Blu? Remember how we were saying something is missing in out life?"

Blu nodded in response and kept his wings around Jewel. "Yes. Why, what's the matter?"

"Well, I woke up this morning, and I think I know what's missing in our lives." Jewel answered, rubbing the back of her head with her wing.

"Oh," Blu said with a smile on his beak, but it may not last long after what Jewel was about to say to him. "What's that then, Jewel?"

Jewel took Blu's wing in hers and without hesitation, she immediately replied to her mate what she was thinking.

"Babies, Blu."

* * *

**Babies? O_O will our favorite blue macaws have babies? Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	5. Path to parenthood

**_blue macaws' new life_**

**_Hello, everyone, this is chapter 5 of my new story. Enjoy it while you can._**

* * *

"A...A...A baby?" Blu struggled to get his words out, still surprised and a little shocked to what his mate had just said to him.

Jewel nodded in response and took one of Blu's wings in both of hers. "Blu, please don't freak out. The only reason I told you this...Because...Because..."

Blu then noticed Jewel was getting a sad expression so he moved one of his dark blue wings around her. "Because what, Jewel."

Jewel shredded a couple of tears and turned back over to Blu. And what she was about to say would change Blu's life forever. "Blu, I told you this, because I', pregnant."

After saying that, Blu gasped a little as he watched the lovely Jewel cry her eyes out, scared and worried. She thought Blu would be mad and leave her, but that soon changed when Blu hugged her into his wings.

"Jewel, we're having babies!" Blu said with more enthusiastic voice than ever. "That's wonderful! I'm gonna be a daddy! WOOO!"

Jewel was still a little surprised as she opened her eyes, tears still in her eyes and her head buried in Blu's chest. "You're not mad, Blu."

"How can I be mad, Jewel?" Blu asked, still holding onto Jewel in his wings like he could never let her go again. "We're having babies. It's a miracle."

Jewel couldn't be happier as she and Blu hugged each other in their dark and light blue wings.

Now they discovered that was the one thing missing in their life was children, and now they were going to have children. Maybe there is hope for their kind after all.

* * *

A couple of weeks passed since the events of Jewel being pregnant. And though she was happy about it, Jewel could not move from her tree hollow due to her being to heavy to fly on her own strength.

One evening, Blu was resting his head down on Jewel's pregnant belly, speaking to his unborn children. "We can't wait until you're here, little ones. Me and Mommy are gonna take care of you forever."

Jewel watched her mate speak to her stomach and couldn't help but smile in enjoyment. She was happy to have a mate like Blu and hope it will last forever.

One peaceful night, Jewel had gone into labour. She was in extreme pain but Blu didn't give up on her and stayed with Jewel until it was over. After she was done giving birth, Blu and Jewel sat together and watched their new three eggs sitting in the middle on the nest.

"Wow," Blu said, still not believing he was a dad now. "They're beautiful."

"Mmmm, hmm." Jewel agreed, leaning her head down on Blu's feathery chest. "We did it, Blu."

"Indeed we did, Jewel." Blu replied, placing his wing over her and planting a kiss on her head to her enjoyment. "And now all we have to do is wait."

* * *

**And the blue macaws have their children. May be short, but like I said, it's short story of tales. Thanks for reading.**


	6. The hatching

**_blue macaws' new life_**

**_Hello, everyone, this is chapter 6 of my new story. Enjoy it while you can._**

* * *

A couple of weeks later, Blu and Jewel waited for their chicks to hatch, but they couldn't hold in their excitement and desperately wanted them to hatch as soon as possible.

When it was close to the time Rafael had said should be when the chicks hatch, Blu had gathered a lot of food for him and Jewel so he did not have to go out and miss the hatching of his children.

It was a quiet beautiful night throughout the city of Rio de Janeiro, and it was soon time for the eggs to hatch. Blu and Jewel sat next to each other, watching their eggs sitting in the the middle of the nest.

Just then, the eggs began to shake. They were hatching, it was time for them to come out!

"Blu!" Jewel said, holding her mates wing in hers, a huge smile on her face as she couldn't hold in her excitement for long. "They're hatching."

"I know!" Blu replied, also exited about the hatching of his children which was very soon.

At last, the three eggs had hatched, and out came three little miracles. There was two girls and one boy. Blu and Jewel had not been anymore excited as they both wanted to hug their chicks as tight as they could, but they knew if they did that, well, they would be harmed.

Blu picked up the boy in his feathery blue wings and laid him down, stroking his head softly with his wing.

Jewel picked up the two girls in her wings, smiling as she watched them slowly breath, and moving around a little in their parents' grip.

"Wow." Blu smiled, looking at his newely born son in his wings. "They're so beautiful, Jewel."

"Yeah, I can't believe it, Blu. We're parents." Jewel said with more enthusiastic in her voice than ever while she sat down in the nest with Blu and looked at her two newly born daughters.

But even though they had only just became parents, Jewel still realized one thing: They still had to give names for these three little babies.

Jewel looked back over at her mate while she gentle laid her daughters down in the nest. "Blu, we still have to give names for them."

"I know, Jewel." Blu said who was still holding his newly born son in his wings, not wanting to put him down yet cause he had only just became a father and wanted to cherish every moment of being a dad. "Jewel, I thought of a name we could give our son."

"Oh." Jewel grinned, placing both her wings in her lap while keeping her eyesight on Blu. "And what would that be?"

"How about we call this one Bobby?" Blu suggested as he began rocking his newly born son, which Blu had now named 'Bobby'.

"Bobby." Jewel repeated, thinking about the name Blu had decided to give her son. "I like that name, Blu. And I think I just found out what I want to call our daughters."

"Really Jewel?" Blu queried, slowly rocking Bobby in his wings while humming "Rock-a-bye baby" to himself. "What do you wanna call them?"

"I want to call this one Jasmine, and I want to call this one Savannah." Jewel replied smiling while she extended her wing back out and slowly stroked her newly born daughters' heads, who Jewel had now named 'Jasmine' and 'Savannah'.

"I like those names, Jewel." Blu smiled, still rocking Bobby in his wings as he watched the little chick move around a little like he was having a little dream. "So this is our babies names. Bobby, Savannah, and Jasmine. I like them, Jewel. I can't wait to show our friends."

Jewel then looked over at her might with her eyes half-closed and a grin on her beak. "Actually, Blu, I think we'll wait a couple of days before we show our friends."

"That's okay with me, baby." Blu replied as he looked down at Bobby and continued to rock him in his wings. "As long as I get to spend time with these little guys, I don't care at all."

Blu then began singing to Bobby as the little chick slowly opened his eyes a little, but his vision was not that good, and he could only see a little. He looked at his father with his new eyesight while Blu held him close to his face and began singing to the little baby.

_Rock-a-bye, baby_  
_In the treetop_  
_When the wind blows_  
_The cradle will rock_  
_When the bough breaks_  
_The cradle will fall_  
_And down will come baby_  
_Cradle and all_

Jewel looked over at her mate and watched him sing to little baby Bobby while smiling and listening to him sing his little song to him.

_Baby is drowsing_  
_Cosy and fair_  
_Mother sits near_  
_In her rocking chair_  
_Forward and back_  
_The cradle she swings_  
_And though baby sleeps_  
_He hears what she sings_

Blu continued to sing his song that Linda use to sing to him when he was just a little chick, while he watched Bobby with his eyes only open a little, and stroked him with his wing.

_From the high rooftops_  
_Down to the sea_  
_No one's as dear_  
_As baby to me_  
_Wee little fingers_  
_Eyes wide and bright_  
_Now sound asleep_  
_Until morning light_

* * *

**And now the blue macaws have three little miracles. Thanks for reading, I hope you all enjoyed. I still got a couple more chapters to do, but I did this chapter really late where I am. It's 2:44 in the morning, so far now, good night all.**


	7. The end of a beautiful story

**_blue macaws' new life_**

**_Hello, everyone, this is chapter 7, and the final chapter in my story. I don't think I'll make another story after this one. I simple don't have a really good talent for writing. _**

**_I'm not an expert writer like Kraft58, Ricardo the Black Hawk, and Blu100-Jewel100. I hope you all enjoyed what I could manage to write in my stories. _**

**_Enjoy._**

* * *

A few months had passed since the blue macaws Blu and Jewel had laid their eggs and watched them hatch into three little beautiful babies. During the time with their children, Jewel had taught them how to fly, how to get good food from trees, and manners.

Blu however had taught them to write and teached them a lot of stuff he learned from Linda when he was living with her as a companion.

One peaceful day, the local birds in the Jungle had decided to get up early and sing their usual return song, a song they loved to call 'Real in Rio'.

_All the birds of a feather _  
_Do what they love most of all _  
_Moon and the stars, sun and guitars _  
_That's why we love carnival_

Through the group of birds, Jewel the macaw flew out from the crowd of birds and performed a barrel-roll, singing with joy while her mate and children followed from behind.

_Loving our life in the jungle _  
_Everything's wild and free _

Jewel stops in mid-air, Blu joins her, flying beside her and singing his song with joy too.

_Never alone 'cause this is our home _

Bobby, Savannah and Jasmine join in.

_Magic can happen for real in Rio _

_All by itself, you can't see it coming  
__You can't find it anywhere else _

The blue macaw family perched down on a branch while singing, their children dancing before Pedro the cardinal jumped up from out of nowhere and smirked while singing his line too.

_I'm a kako wero kinga, kinga, kinga, kinga, kinga!_  
_Birds like me 'cause I'm a hot winga (there's your hot winga)_

Pedro lands down to Nico who is playing his bottle-cap as an instrument, and sings.

_Here everybody loves samba, I like the samba_

Rafael, Eva and their children peek out from their tree hollow. Rafael was the one to sing now.

_Rhythm you feel in your heart,_

Pedro jumps up again in front of Rafael.

_I'm the samba master_

Nico and Pedro fly through the group of birds together like the best friends they are, singing and dancing.

_Beauty and love, what more could you want? _

_Everything can be for real in Rio _  
_Here's something else _

Blu, Jewel, Bobby, Savannah, Jasmine, Nico and Pedro all flew together in the air and flew together as family and friends, flying towards the sunset. Linda and Tulio who were riding on a hand-glider, joined their feathery friends as they all soared through the sky together, heading towards the beautiful sunset together.

_You just feel it happening _  
_You won't find it anywhere elllsssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

* * *

**And this story is now complete. And like I said at the top, I don't think I'll write another story. I just don't have it in me to be a writer anymore. Thank you all for reading though.**


End file.
